Always There for You
by Phantom's girl
Summary: Story of a mother love for her son. Rated for some Sexuality


_A/N: I know in the movie, Phantom says "A Mothers fear and Loatheing" This is not true in my story. She loves her son. Now here is her story._

**Always There For You**

A young girl stands inside he cage watching men walk around it. She was an attraction at the "Gypies Circus". This young sixteen year old girl wore a gold, sheer skirt and a belly shirt. She had a jewel in the middle of her forehead. Her slender body was lightly tanned. Her straight black hair fell losely to the middle of her back. and Her peircing blue eyes stared at her master "Come one, come all. The Lovey Lilila. For a hundred france and fifteen minutes in that tent" he pointed to a tent to the rear "She will make you a man in more ways then you can amagine."

The rough men line up behind the Lilila's cage, hand their money to the tall Gypsy, who unlocked her cage and lead her and the first man into the tent. As the man entered the tent, Lilila's master grabed her arm "No funny business, Lilila. I don't want to give my back like I had to last time." the young girl spat in his face and walked into the tent.

The man was already lying in bed, he had curly, dirty blond hair and a beard to match. He was near his fifties, but that could stop Lilila. She slowly took off her top and climbed ontop of the man, takeing off his shirt. Fifteen minutes later, the man walked out of the tent with a big smile on his face.

Five more men came in that tent, and she gave everyone of them what the paid for. At night Lilila sat in her cage, ashamed of what she does four times a week. Everytime she feel like she is give apart of herself she will never get back. She would cry everynight, feeling like she was lower then the dirt. Men just used her for there own pleasure. She felt she was being walked over by everyone.

One morning, Lilila woke up feeling sick, and vomited all over in her cage. Her master brought her to the circus nurse. She roughly looked at the girl. "Child, You are with child." The large Gypsy grab her wrist 'You can't be with child, I need you for making money." Lilila looked into his face. "I'm having this child." He growled at her "Fine, I'll find someone new until you a finish giving birth to this bastard child."

Five months later, Lilila gave birth six weeks to soon. The man who birthed the child handled it roughly, tearing the right side of the baby's face. They handed the mother the baby, she looked down at her son with sorrow. She took the hem of her skirt and wiped the bloody face of the boy. "My little boy. My little...Erik."

Lilila's master looked down on the small boy as if he was a small insect "He looks like a demon. The Devil's Child." Lilila held held on to Erik with her life. "He would be a good attraction when he's older." Lilila glared at the man "Your not going anywhere near my son." she spat in his face. He then slapped her face, leaveing a mark with the gold ring he was wearing.

Erik was now, five years old. Lilila and her son shared a small cage. Erik was the only thing that made Lilila smile, but he also made her cry, because his life was doomed to be a freak. Lilila held Erik in her arms and sang to him a sweet lullaby..

_Baby Boyl, close your eyes.  
You don't know the strength you have inside  
If I could I'd shelter you from all the pain that we all must go through  
But it's up to you. _

The road is long – it twists and turns  
But everything in life you live and learn  
No one ever said that life was easy or that all in love is fair  
But look inside your heart you'll find the answer waiting there

If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you

Hopes can fail and dreams can fade  
Rain can fall down on your big parade  
Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart  
There are no guarantees  
But love will always find you when you just believe

If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there in you

The strength you're longing to find  
You know it's true  
It was there all the time  
If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky  
I know you will eventually fly

If you ever lose your way  
You don't have to be afraid  
Look inside to find a friend  
Who'll be with you 'til the end  
Many different roads to choose  
Searching for the strength to make it through  
But it was always there  
It was always there  
It was always there…in you.

Lilila whisped into her sons ear "We are getting out of here, my Angel. We're leaving tonight." She kissed his forehead. Lilila looked around to see if anyone was near, but no one was in sight. She pulled out a key that she had stolen and unlocked the cage. She picked up Erik and started running for the enterance of the tent. One of the guards saw her running and started chasing after her. She ran out into a deserted street, barefeet in the snow. The fat gaurd could not caught up to her, so he pulled out his gun and shot her in the back.

Lilila fell to the ground with Erik in her arm. "Mama." he cried "Don't go." Lilila yelled at her son "Run Erik. Run." But he wouldn't run he just held her hand. She took her hand and touched his right face. "I will always be there for you." She breathed heavily "My Angel. I will be ther for..." Life then left her body. Erik screamed "NO."

The guard came over and tore the child away from his lifeless mother and dragged him back to the large tent. They left Lilila's body to rot in the snow.

_I will always be there for you, my Erik, my Angel._


End file.
